


Into the City

by Heated_Flux



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heated_Flux/pseuds/Heated_Flux
Summary: Ash has been training for three years after his crushing defeat at the Kalos league and has been given an opportunity by Professor Oak to travel to the mysterious Unova region. This is an adventure like no other that Ash has had, him taking on a new region with a new challenge that he's never experienced. Join Ash on his new journey, which is my take on a Unova anime rewrite!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever real fanfiction story, so I hope that you guys enjoy. Before we start this fic off, I have a lot of stuff to go over to ensure that there will not be any confusion while you guys are reading.
> 
> Important Notes:
> 
> The story will start off 3 years after the end of the Kalos league so that Ash has had adequate time to "develop" and not be as dense as he was before, and he will be a lot stronger/better as a trainer, and he went to Kalos before Unova in this slight AU.  
> After his recent defeat in the Kalos league, Ash went back and got some of the Pokemon that he bonded with including but not limited to; Primeape, Greninja, and Goodra.  
> Ash's entire party will be fully evolved except for Pikachu and Bulbasaur since he has been training them so intensely.  
> Unlike other fics with a timeskip, Ash retained contact with everyone since Ash betrayed fics are overdone and it's stupid that he would cut himself off from the rest of the world.  
> The scene on Oak's ranch near the end of season one where Oak said that the other two trainers that originally left Pallet Town will be considered non-canon for reasons that will become clear later in the story.  
> In the same vein, assume that the two other trainers that left Pallet Town before Ash took on the Gym Challenge, but participated in the Pokemon league at a later time than Ash and Gary to ease confusion.  
> Certain characters that don't exist in the anime exist here because I felt like adding them.  
> Iris is the champion of Unova  
> There will be no lemons in this story as I want to keep it rated T, and I'm frankly crap at writing lemons in the first place.  
> If you came here looking for angst, turn away now because I'm not going to be writing angst in a million years.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction story, so I hope you. Read and Review and I hope you guys enjoy the fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Greninjas wouldn't be one shotted by blast burn... 

****It was a quiet day, the breeze blowing lightly and the sun being just warm enough to keep Ash comfortable as he sat underneath a tall tree pondering his past. Ash began to think about his experiences in Kalos and what happened while he was there:

 _Kalos_ _was a great adventure, almost as good as my_ _Sinnoh_ _journey. I met wonderful friends who supported me whenever I battled, and I had my best finish ever in a league. I was so close to winning, but I still wasn't good enough to win_  

Tears began slowly streaming down Ash's face at the thought of facing bitter defeat in the league once again, and this was only compounded by the fact that the win was within this grasp that time. Ash then shook his head and reassured himself that this next journey would be different. 

 _After all of the preparations and skill building that we've been building up over the past three years, there's no way that we can lose this time around._  

That loss had been so deflating for Ash that he took a 3 year break just so that he could train for his next journey, and he made sure to stay in contact with all of his older friends instead of ceasing communication like he did in his previous journeys. Ash was coming into Unova with a new mindset that he had not had in his older regions. Ash decided that he was going to bring some of his older Pokemon and only catch Pokemon from the new region if they provided him a special reason to catch them. Additionally, Ash reunited with some of his older Pokemon as well as some Pokemon that he met over the course of his journeys including but not limited to; his Primeape, Pidgeot, Greninja , Goodra and many others. After reminiscing for another half hour about the progress that he made over the last 3 years and thinking about what he would do in the future, he headed towards Oak's lab remembering their conversation over the video phone that morning. 

"Good morning Professor, did you need anything from me? You don't usually call this early in the morning unless it's urgent." 

"Oh it's nothing like that Ash my boy, I just wanted to talk to you about a big bit of news that I've recently received and that I believe would interest you as well, feel free to swing by my lab and visit whenever you have free time today. Gary has come over from the Sinnoh region as well, and I'm sure he'd be glad to see you." 

"Thanks professor, I can't wait to hear the news and I'm really excited to see Gary. See you soon!" 

As Ash headed over he began to wonder about what Oak could possibly have to tell him, he had been keeping up with the news lately to see if there was any important events occurring, and there was nothing of that sort that he could think of, but he headed towards the lab increasing his pace from a brisk walk to a full-out sprint because of how excited he was. Training his Pokemon was fun and all, and he had had his 16th birthday party only a couple weeks prior, but sitting around Pallet Town all the time after years of traveling really made him bored. Ash arrived at Oak's Lab out of breath and collected himself before knocking on the door. A familiar voice, abeit groggy from inside the lab called out to him, belonging to Oak's head assistant, Tracey Sketchit, Ash figured that Oak kept him up all night helping him with his research again: 

"Who is it" 

"It's Ash, Professor Oak told me to swing by today, he had some news for me and apparently Gary is visiting today as well." 

"Oh yeah, he told me about that this morning, feel free to come in, the door's unlocked anyways." 

Ash opened the door and his previous assumption that Oak kept Tracey up all night was confirmed when he saw the drooping bags under his eyes. 

"You gotta talk to Oak about these all-nighters bro, you look more tired than most college students I know." 

 _Wait a minute, what the fuck is a college?_  

"What's a college." 

"Hell if I know." 

"Ok then...I've tried to talk to him about the long nights, but he insists that we're getting close to a new discovery every time I complain." 

"Well good luck with that Tracey, sleep is a wonderful thing and you need as much of it as you can get." 

Ash walked away chuckling at his friend's precarious situation and returned his focus back to the news that Oak wished to deliver. While Ash may have changed a lot in the last 3 years and matured a lot both physically and mentally, even realizing that he had beautiful women throwing themselves at him for years as he completely ignored them, he was still the same overzealous, excitable kid that he always was. Ash could hardly contain his excitement, going over all the possibilities in his head: 

 _Is it a new_ _Pokemon_ _, a big battle tournament, a legendary_ _Pokemon_ _, another crime group, maybe even a..._  

Ash paused his thoughts as he unknowingly ran right into another young man of his age, having dark brown hair and an air of arrogance about him. 

"Hey what's the big idea pal, can't you watch where you're going." 

"Gee thanks , what a great way to greet your best friend Gary." 

Ash grinned at his old rival and now best friend. It was good to see him after such a long time. 

"Wow you've finally started to grow up it looks like Ash **.** What's going on man, we haven't seen each other in person in ages." 

"Not much, just been training my Pokemon and enjoying the simple life of Pallet Town." 

"I know you Ash, you probably feel like a caged animal being stuck in such a small town after years of traveling, you weren't exactly the most calm kid before we went on our adventures years ago." 

"You have no idea man...It was nice talking to you, but we gotta catch up sometime later. Oak has some news for me and I want something exciting to do." 

"Yeah go for it, I hope you can finally get out of this place for a change." 

Ash walked down the rest of the hallway to oak's main room wearing the same on his face as when he was talking to Gary, it was really nice to see such a good friend after a long time. Ash then opened the doors to Oak's lab, excited to see what was awaiting him inside and was soon looking at the professor who had helped him out so much on his journey. Ash had grown quite a bit over the past couple years and now stood a respectable 6'2", so he had to look down to talk to the aging professor. 

"Ash my boy, it's nice to see you. Did you catch Gary? He was just in that hallway." 

"Yeah we had a good conversation, it was nice to talk to him in person for a change. What was the news that you were talking to me about earlier?" 

"Always right to the point aren't you Ash, well I just wanted to inform you on a chance to finally travel after being cooped up in this town for so long. I recently got a chance to bring myself and a guest the Unova region for a year to study the unique Pokemon of the region for my research, all expenses paid, but I figured that I could bring you and you could finally go on another adventure after so long. That is if you believe you're ready of course, the gym leaders in this region have tougher teams that they use specifically for more experienced trainers, so don't expect to breeze through the region." 

"Of course I'm ready professor, I've been wanting to travel to Unova for almost a year now after my team and I concluded the intensive parts of our training regimen, but we never had the money to fly such a long distance." 

"Our flight is tomorrow morning at 9:00 AM sharp Ash, don't be late this time, I have a feeling that the things won't work out as well this time if you don't get there in time. Now go and tell your mother the good news. We'll be waking up at 6 AM to get to the airport and through security tomorrow morning." 

"Thank you so much professor, I'll be there early just to make sure that we can make it on time, I can hardly wait. See you tomorrow and I hope you have a wonderful day." 

"Likewise Ash." 

Ash was brimming with joy and could hardly contain himself, once again sprinting back home to tell his mom the good news. He would finally get to travel again, and this time the league's result would be completely different. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's a wrap folks! The first chapter of this fic is done, and I'll try to update this one as much as I can, but school can be a dick sometimes. Also before anyone asks, Ash left Pikachu at home to devour a certain delicious red substance that he is in love with. This will be an Othelloshipping fic, so the next chapter will have Ash flying to Unova and meeting Hilda. R&R and until next time, stay fresh! (I love you if you got that reference) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys, I'm here for another chapter of this fic, and I'm happy with the response/reviews that I got from my friends with chapter one, and I will try to respond to every review I get. Also, this a note for this chapter in particular, but everyone on earth in this AU runs on the same timezone, whether or not that conflicts with canon, so that explains how certain events later this chapter take place at the same time. Also for those that were curious as to why the name of this story is into the city, it's a reference to how Unova is the Pokemon world's rendition of New York City. 
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Ash wouldn't run into a Darkrai and a Latios during the Sinnoh League…

After Ash went home, he told his mom about the new journey that he was about to embark on and went straight to bed so that he could get an early start the next morning. Then Ash woke up the next morning, groggily turning off his alarm clock and stretching his limbs. Then he realized that today was the day that he would travel to a new region for the first time in 3 years, and his body coursed with excitement and immediately began to get ready. Ash spent several minutes trying and failing to control his untidy black hair and ended up giving up on it, just like every other morning and put on the new traveling outfit, which was the same as his Kalos outfit with a slightly different shade of blue, that his mom got for him several months ago when Ash said he was finished with his training, ready to embark on a new adventure. Ash ran down the stairs as fast as he could, smelling the sweet aroma of his mother's signature pancakes. Ash's mom greeted him and starting fussing about him leaving on another adventure, but he had been home for a long time and she had gotten used to him leaving for adventures, so she didn't get too upset about it as Ash wolfed down the pancakes with record breaking speed and putting on his traveling backpack getting ready to go. Ash's mom gave him a little kiss on the cheek and her signature reminder about changing his underwear as he went out the door and set out for the airport. As Delia Ketchum watched her son go off on another journey, a young girl was just starting on her first adventure on the other side of the world... 

   
 

A young girl by the name of Hilda White slowly wakes up and opens her eyes on one of the most important mornings of her life, brimming with excitement for the important day ahead of her. Today was the day that she would embark on her journey. She spends 10 minutes trying to fix up her flowing brunette hair and complete her traveling outfit, which featured short jean shorts along with her signature hat and white shirt complimented by an open-hanging brown vest. As Hilda walked downstairs, she tried talking to her mom as she does every morning, but couldn't hear anything but her bawling about her "baby" finally leaving her. As Hilda went through her normal morning routine and devoured her breakfast as usual while trying to deal with the constant flow of tears from her mom, profusely begging her to stop crying and promising that she would call back home every time she would get back to a Pokemon Center, she finally got her mother to calm down just in time for a giant black storm cloud to appear near the Nuvema Town airport. Then, a massive bolt of blue lightning reigned down from the sky, and just as quickly as the storm had appeared, is quickly dispersed. Hilda was completely shocked, she had never witnessed such a supernatural event, having lived in a small town like Nuvema for her entire life. 

"What the heck was that?" Hilda stared at the docks like a UFO had just crash landed there. 

"I have no idea, I must've been some crazy storm. Or maybe it was a Pokemon?" 

"I've never heard of a Pokemon that can create storms like that one we just saw, but anything's possible I guess." 

After the storm ended, Hilda's mother began to see her out the door and Hilda immediately sprinted away before the inevitable reminder by her mom that she most certainly didn't want to hear, but she wasn't fast enough to escape the motherly nagging that was about to come: 

"Remember to change your underwear" Hilda's face flushed red with embarrassment and she stared straight at the ground, hoping no one noticed her mother's embarrassing nagging, but she didn't notice the young raven haired boy making a beeline straight for Juniper's lab with an injured electric mouse in his arms and ran straight into him. The young man landed on top of her and they both got up and dusted themselves off, blushing a deep crimson from the suggestive position that they landed in. 

"Not again, am I going to run into a different person wherever I go?" Ash rubbed his head, it still aching after the impact. 

"I'm so sorry, my mom was just embarrassing me as I was going out of the house so I wasn't looking where I was going." Hilda immediately apologized, with her face taking on a bright red tinge. 

"Don't worry about it, my mother is the same way, she reminds me of the same thing whenever I set out on my Pokemon journeys." Ash's face soon glowed the same shade of red, remembering the many times his mom told him to change his underwear on his travels. 

Hilda then noticed the injured Pikachu in the young trainers arms and became very concerned for him, her love of Pokemon shining through above all else. 

"Are you sure that Pikachu of yours is gonna be alright? He looks to be in bad shape, you should take him to Juniper's lab right away." 

"I don't really know where her lab is, could you lead me to it please?" Ash earnestly asked, wanting to get Pikachu healed as soon as possible. 

"You were heading the right way actually, I'll lead you to the lab since I was heading that way anyways. I'm starting on my Pokemon journey today." Ash and Hilda soon began to run towards Juniper's lab together and talked on the way there to relieve some of the tension. 

"Aren't you a bit old to be setting off on your Pokemon journey for the first time?" Ash inquisitively asked, with most Pokemon trainers starting on their journeys at 10 years of age back in his hometown of Kanto. 

"What do you mean? The age of consent here is 16, and my 16th birthday was literally a week ago." Hilda looked pretty confused with Ash's question. 

Ash began to examine her, since he hadn't really seen any girls his age in person recently, him being stuck in Pallet Town with his mom being the only female he talked to. He realized that she was absolutely beautiful and his cheeks began to glow a deep shade of crimson red. 

 _Wow she's cute, and she seems to be a lot like me. I hope that we get to travel together._  

Ash quickly covered up his blush before she could notice it and responded to her question. 

"Oh sorry about that, the age of consent in Kanto, where I'm from, is only 10 years old, and obviously you're quite a bit older than that." 

"Oh wow. That means that you've been on your journey for 6 years now! You must have a lot of league experience." Hilda started to stare at Ash in awe of how much experience he had not unlike the way Ash stared at her just a few moments earlier. 

"Yeah, I've participated in 5 official leagues and placed near the top in most of them. I've also beaten the Kanto Battle Frontier, and I'm the champion of the Orange Islands." Ash boasted, he was proud of his accomplishments and wasn't above bragging about them. 

"I guess you're a bit of a veteran then, maybe you could show me the ropes while I'm going through the Unova league? I may not be completely clueless because of the knowledge that Cheren has tried cramming down my throat, but there's nothing quite like learning from another trainer. " Hilda timidly asked for the young man to join him on her journey. Hilda had only known him for a couple minutes, but she already realized that they got along pretty well. 

"I'd love to, traveling with other people is always more fun." Ash's heart jumped a little bit, Hilda asking him the same question that he was hoping to hear. 

 _Oh my goodness, I'm so glad he wants to go with me. I hope we can be good friends...or maybe even something more. He is pretty cute after all_  

Hilda then shook her head and tried to clear her mind of the dirty thoughts that were rising to the surface. 

"Oh thank you so much! Well, we're at the lab so let's get your Pikachu to professor Juniper right away!" Hilda quickly added to draw attention away from her blush. 

Ash and Hilda arrived at Juniper's lab and Ash immediately sprung into action, rapidly punding on the door, his concern for Pikachu outweighing his care for being polite. A set of footsteps could be heard rushing to the door to answer the frantic knocking and the door opened to reveal a young brunette professor in her 20s wearing a white labcoat known as Professor Juniper. 

"Hilda I already knew you were going to get your first Pokemon today, but I know for a fact that the other two getting their first Pokemon, Cheren and Bianca, already left on their journeys just a few minutes ago, and I wasn't expecting another tr..." Ash quickly interrupted Juniper and emphasized the following statement by holding up Pikachu. 

"I'm not here to get a partner, my Pikachu needs intensive care, he was just struck by a massive blue Thunderbolt near the docks and needs immediate medical attention." 

"Oh dear, his injuries do look quite serious, I'll tend to him immediately. I hope you don't mind the wait Hilda, this is just a bit more important." 

"It's really no worry, I was planning on waiting for Pikachu to get better before leaving anyways." 

"Ok, thank you for understanding. I'll get to working on Pikachu right away!" The professor quickly ran down the hallway to the healing room with the injured mouse in her arms. 

Ash began to pace all around the hallway filled to the brim with worry over his longtime partner. Hilda noticed this and decided to attempt to distract him from his worries. 

"Hey Ash, you said that you've traveled through a bunch of regions, do you think that you could recount some of your journeys with me?" 

Ash looked up from the ground and he tried thinking about a story to tell, forgetting his worry about Pikachu momentarily, but he couldn't decide on which adventure to recount. 

"I've gone through a lot over the last six years, so it'd kinda hard to narrow down. Maybe you could try to suggest something?" 

"Have you ever been to a Pokemon league? I've always wanted to participate in one." Hilda's eyes began to light up, she had always wanted to be a Pokemon champion and hearing some firsthand battle experience from a veteran trainer would be amazing for her. 

"Yeah, I've participated in 5 leagues so far; those being Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos." 

"Tell me about your favorite Pokemon league battle out of all the one's you've participated in." 

Ash took a minute to think, but the battle that really stuck out to him the most was his battle with Paul at the Sinnoh league. 

"The most memorable one out of all of my league matches would probably be my Sinnoh league battle vs my rival Paul. After he watched his brother get manhandled by Brandon, the king of the battle pyramid, Paul decided to completely focus on bringing out the strength of his Pokemon by any means necessary, resulting in him using brutal methods to train his Pokemon, even having his stronger battlers beat up his weaker Pokemon just so that they would get stronger. He even released a Chimchar fairly early into his adventure just because he believed it wasn't strong enough, and the Chimchar ended up joining my party, trusting that I would treat him better than his previous owner did. He beat me in our first full battle very handily and I worked very hard to train my team up for our eventual rematch that happened in the quarterfinals of the Sinnoh league so that I could show him the error of his ways. I used the same team of Pokemon that lost to him at the lake so that I could turn their frustration into rage and ended up narrowly beating him in our rematch. The best part of the entire match was how I showed him his methods of training Chimchar were dead wrong, and ended up knocking out half of his entire team and clinching the knockout blow with it, being a fully evolved Infernape at the time. However, he decided to change his ways and try to treat his Pokemon better after losing our battle, and we're still in touch today." Ash smiled at the thought of his Sinnoh experiences, with Sinnoh being his favorite journey to date. 

"Wow it's inspiring to hear how you helped change the viewpoint of such a harsh trainer and ended up befriending him. It just makes me that much more excited for us to begin our journey together." Hilda pumped her fist in the air with enthusiasm in a way similar to the auburn-eyed trainer that she was talking to. 

"I'm excited to start on our journey too, I just hope that Pikachu will be ok soon." Ash dejectedly looked down to the ground, with his worry for Pikachu returning. 

However, a bell in the back of the lab dinged and Professor Juniper came out of the healing room to give Ash the news on his Pikachu. 

"Hey there Ash, it looks like your Pikachu will be all right. He does seem to have way more electricity stored in his body than a normal Pikachu, but it's virtually impossible for a Pikachu to get hurt from overstoring electricity. I wish you good luck in your journey. I'm going to register you for the Unova league along with Hilda when she gets her starter. Now, Follow me down this hallway so that we can give you your first Pokemon Hilda."

Professor Juniper lead the pair down the hallway to the place where Hilda would be given her lifetime partner and the two would set out on a truly memorable journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another chapter done folks. I actually did this a lot quicker than I thought I would originally, and it's all because of your amazing support for this fic. If you want updated on when I'm going to upload next or a tentative update schedule, check my profile. The next chapter will be the first one with the actual adventure starting. R&R and I hope you guys enjoyed the fic. Have a great day!


End file.
